


Shatter

by Leigonclaimed



Category: Cinderella (1950), Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigonclaimed/pseuds/Leigonclaimed
Summary: She feels nothing crack and shatter into everything like glass.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 25





	Shatter

Lucy isn't sure what she was doing anymore. She'd tried time and again and it never made anything about her situation any better. How much abuse can one person take before they ultimately break she wonders? It seemed her life was comprised of wishes and dreams and not much else for her reality is nothing like those darling fantasies of hers. Then there came her most recent regrets and I-wishes she'd never before thought to wish. She regrets running for yes she'd run from him but where was she running to? Natsu had been...well...everything. Every wish and plea she'd ever made and even ones she hadn't. Every dream in the dead of night where her stepfamily could not tear it apart as they did everything else she cherished. The fact that he had begged her to "No wait! Come back! Please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?! Wait! Please wait!" She'd run from all she'd ever dreamed of and returned to nothing. Your such a fool Lucy. She wishes the magic hadn't had a time limit. She wishes she'd been brave enough to face him on her own. Wishes she could have felt the perfection of his lips against her own before she had fled like the coward she is.

Regrets and I-wishes would do her no good now though, her only tangible proof she hadn't fever dreamed the whole affair a remarkable glass wonder. Remnants of magic made a mesmerizing reality. Colors fractured in the light in a kaleidoscope but all she can see is the shattering of her own foolish heart. One night, one dance, one heart-stopping look that infected her like venom. Was this love? This heart-stopping agony and crazed desire? Would she feel whole again in another day perhaps, her infatuation gone as quick as it had manifested? She thinks not for madness it may seem but she was unequivocally in love. She loved Natsu with everything she is but her everything is nothing and it hurts.

If this was the price she paid for the magic's she'd been granted then perhaps she would have been better leaving well enough alone she thinks and then apologizes to the air as if godmother could hear her very thought. Honestly, to spend one night as more than the nothing she is, for Natsu had looked at her like she was everything to him as well, she would pay this price of this pain over and over again. The look of wonder on his handsome face was worth absolutely anything. He had been so very charming with those obsidian eyes that watched her like some kind of predator, totally focused and causing her to flush more than once when she'd found herself caught by the intensity. A devilish grin seemed to permanently stretch his full mouth and the flash of pronounced canines lent him an air of roguish danger she found compelling on so many levels. The fact that his unruly mop of hair had brushed over those eyes adorably in the exact shade of her favorite dress of her late mother's tucked away so carefully for so long only seemed like fate mocking her. He had been everything. Perfect. But she is nothing and she'd run because he'd never want her as a dirty maid when he thought her some kind of noble and having the magic fade away would leave her a ragged mess surrounded by all the grandeur.

She hadn't really meant to lose her head when she'd heard of the proclamation searching for her, her of all people! It had just shocked her so and then to learn that Natsu was the prince himself...god's how naive could she be! "Oh, the Prince! I haven't met the Prince!" No wonder he had looked so shocked. She must have looked like an utter fool. But prince or no he was just so very wonderful and she'd lost herself in daydreams. "So stupid." The lock clicking could have been a cannon blast it echoed so loudly through her attic prison. How could she let this happen? He wanted her, wanted Lucy, but it was just a dream because he wanted the Mystery Princess who'd lost her slipper, not the servant girl she really was. Mayhap her family's cruelty was for the best after all.

But her heart, her foolish dreamer of a heart. Magic comes at a cost but it is so very worth any pain to come. Natsu. It is her courage, her battle cry as she races down the stairs she has spent so many hours and days cleaning and polishing just so. Every noise as she steps is a reminder that this is who you are. But Natsu. "Your Grace! Please wait! May I try it on?" The dark-haired man smiles amicably despite her ruffled appearance and hope sparks and ignites and oh please want me. Even as his slipper shatters like it felt her heart has that hope burns and refuses to dim as she pulls her one piece of proof that has become her one salvation from the ragged apron pocket.

It is a whirlwind and madness and she cannot breathe as the coach rolls along so merrily. Like her world had not just crumbled to dust before her eyes and that hate in stepmother's eyes had not burned so brightly she'd actually been afraid. She was the girl who was nothing, could that ever be enough? When he practically rips the carriage door from its hinges and slanted obsidian clashes with rich cocoa wide and panicked she feels that same urge to flee, please don't see me like this! A rumble rises, crashes into a fierce growl that thrills rather than frightens and arms like bands of steel crush her to him. His nose nuzzles at her throat and despite the heat of aggression coming off him in waves she feels nothing crack and shatter into everything like glass.

~

"You left." His voice is a growl he cannot restrain, emotions volatile and madness swimming in his veins like fire. By nature, he isn't really an angry person despite what his love of fighting would suggest so the rage pumping through him is odd. And unwarranted. The lady had left aye, but it wasn't like he had any claim on her. Any reason to feel so angry and strangely close to despair when she'd disappeared on him. It sure felt like it though with the way his mind chanted that she was his every time he looked into those wide brown eyes like the richest chocolate. She is utterly lovely, just as he remembered her to be, though she looks far from the polished jewel she'd been at the ball. The mass of silken gold that had hung in glimmering curls the night before is pulled back and covered hastily to try and keep the dirt that covered said cloth out. Her gorgeous skin is smudged and she has soot sprinkled over her nose and cheek. Despite himself, he finds it utterly adorable and wants quite desperately to run his fingers over the stain.

"Yes." Her voice is a croon like a nightingale's song. Soft and sweet.

"Why?" A growled demand for her panicked departure had ripped a hole through the daze he'd fallen into upon her entrance. When she bites her full lower lip with small white teeth in nervousness he groans aloud, watches those bright eyes widen.

"I...I'm afraid…"

'You've nothing to fear. Not ever again if I have my say."

"Prince Natsu...Your Highness can you not see? I am nothing. A mere scullery maid and I was very selfish. I cannot apologize enough for misleading you but…"

"What's your name?"

"What?" Tears had gathered and traced a crystalline track down pale cheeks, sorrow written in every line of that pretty face. He didn't like it.

"I would really like to know your name. Please."

"Your Highness I do not…"

"Your name."

"...Lucy." She whispers it like it's some kind of crime, expression troubled. He is too busy savoring said name and rolling it around in his head over and over again because he cannot possibly forget something so very important but he is very bad with names he knows.

"Lucy. Lucy. My Lucy." Saying it is even better. The blush is bright but he doesn't take the time to truly relish it. Claiming those pouty lips for himself fills him with a heady kind of power, the mewl he swallows so very sweet on his tongue.

"Your High…"

"Natsu. Just Natsu."

"Natsu please, you do not understand…"

"All that I understand is that you are mine. I can feel it, taste it, hear it in the deepest parts of my soul. You think I give a damn about anything else?"

"Be reasonable! I am nothing! You're a Prince Natsu!" His answering grin is quick and devastating.

"Ah yes. Now I remember. As the said Prince, as surely your aware of how demanding royalty can be, I suppose you have little say in the matter. Proclamation and all that you know."

"Natsu…" It's a beautiful sob as she clings to his shoulders and he drags her ever closer but never close enough. She smells delectable.

"Your mine. Royal Proclamation has decreed it so. You're mine, Lucy."

"Oh, Natsu." Resistance shatters like glass against stone when their lips meet again and he knows nothing but that she is everything.


End file.
